The invention relates to a method for the reinforcement of a wall region of a three-dimensional attachment, especially car seat components for high torque loads, wherein a plate with a substantially evenly curved outer contour is cut out of a flat strip and, subsequently, the plate is formed and fine blanked into a pot-shaped body with projections and/or impressions and/or indentations and/or recesses and/or sinks and/or holes and/or pivots by means of a forming and fine blanking tool including die, counter-die, die plate, V-shaped projection and pressure plate, whereby a circular edge for a toothing is formed at the body.
Conventional seat adjustment components, for example, fixed and swiveling hinge parts of hinge attachments, are produced by forming, fine blanking or stamping with the necessary high dimensional accuracy for their final use (see, for example, EP 0 694 434 B1, DE 32 44 399 C2, DE 28 34 492 C2, DE 32 27 222 C1).
These known hinge parts substantially consist of a pot-shaped body with projections and/or impressions and/or indentations and/or recesses and/or sinks and/or holes and/or pivots. The body is provided with an evenly curved outer contour having a circular edge, into which is formed a toothing which is radially directed to the inner side thereof. This toothing has to functionally transmit very high rotational moments, so that the wall region between edge and body, i.e., the connection to the pot-shaped body, receives substantial loads, which often lead to fractures. This impairs the safety and reliability of the seat adjustment components.
In view of the aforementioned state of the art, it is an object of the invention to provide a method by which hinge attachments with a much higher safety with regard to fracture of the wall region between the edge with an inner toothing and the pot-shaped body of the hinge attachment can be produced in a cost-effective way.